SiC (silicon carbide) is expected to be a material of a semiconductor device of next generation. SiC has an excellent physical property having a bandgap which is three times larger, a breakdown electric field strength which is about ten times stronger, and a thermal conductivity which is about three times larger than these of Si (silicon). The semiconductor device which has a high breakdown voltage and low energy loss and can operate at high temperature can be realized by using these characteristics.
For example, it is expected to realize a CMOS circuit using SiC at low cost for a control circuit which controls the MOSFET and the IGBT with a high breakdown voltage using SiC and an operation circuit which is used under high temperature environment.